parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal AMV
This is an Animation Music Video (AMV) for "Animal" by Miike Snow. This video features anthropomorphic animals from many different movies, TV shows, and video games. Gallery Gloria madagascar 3.png|Gloria Nick Wilde-0.png|Nick Wilde Ratchet.png|Ratchet Tigress.jpg|Tigress Spirit.jpg|Spirit Kion6.png|Kion Jenna in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Jenna Kiara (Lioness).png|Kiara Krystal.png|Krystal Kenai-0.png|Kenai Shining Armor ID S5E19.png|Shining Armor Judy as Mangle.png|Judy Hopps Rainbow dash 12 by xpesifeindx-d5giyir.png|Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle Balto render.png|Balto Gazelle Zootopia.jpg|Gazelle Mushu2.gif|Mushu Conker the Squirrel.png|Conker Jenner.jpg|Jenner Princess cadence vector by mokrosuhibrijac-d4waw3o.png|Princess Cadence Aleu.img.png|Aleu Basilofbakerstreet.gif|Basil Dawn Bellweather.png|Dawn Bellwether SpyroRemastered.png|Spyro Niju2.jpg|Niju Batty Koda.png|Batty Koda Princess Skystar Hippogriff form ID MLPTM.png|Princess Skystar Trampdisney.png|Tramp Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day).png|Berri Kitty seeing dudley.png|Kitty Katswell Georgette the Poodle.jpg|Georgette Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Jeremy Danny (from Cats Don't Dance) as Bucky.jpg|Danny Disney robin hood.png|Robin Hood Puss In Boots.png|Puss in Boots Patch4.png|Patch Garfield the Cat.jpg|Garfield Maid Marian.PNG|Maid Marian Kaa the Python.jpg|Kaa 494px-MPDSYoshi.png|Yoshi Master Viper (from Kung Fu Panda) as Backpack.jpg|Viper Tantor.gif|Tantor Tito.jpg|Tito Jerry-tom-and-jerry.png|Jerry Heather (Over the Hedge).jpg|Heather Pedro.jpg|Pedro Diego.jpg|Diego Kovu (Adult).jpg|Kovu Dumbo-HQ.jpg|Dumbo Eeyore Free PNG Clip Art Image.png|Eeyore Judy hopps 2.png|Judy Hopps Lady.jpg|Lady Oliver.JPG|Oliver Martin1.jpg|Martin Brisby Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny Sawyer004.jpg|Sawyer Po the Panda.jpg|Po Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo03.jpg|Baloo Jungle-cubs-volume01-kinglouie05.jpg|King Louie Bagheera the Black Panther.jpg|Bagheera Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan Miles Tails Prower.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower Stella Over The Hedge.jpg|Stella Meeko Disney.png|Meeko Timon disney magic kingdoms.png|Timon Tiger Cat - Tom naked belly.png|Tom Nibbles.jpg|Nibbles How-to-draw-Pongo-from-101-Dalmations-step-0.png|Pongo Pooka009.gif|Pooka Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG|Fievel Mousekewitz Road Runner.jpg|Road Runner Pink Panther in The Pink Panther.jpg|The Pink Panther Odie.gif|Odie Arlene.png|Arlene Pepe looney tunes show.png|Pepe Le Pew Sid.jpg|Sid RJ the Raccoon.jpg|RJ Horton.PNG|Horton Marty.jpg|Marty Boog.jpg|Boog 1980s Alvin Seville.png|Alvin Seville 283 louis art.jpg|Louis Rango.jpg|Rango Zoe Trent.png|Zoe Trent Blu Rio.png|Blu Alex (Madagascar).jpg|Alex Clippumbaa.gif|Pumbaa Verne.jpg|Verne 1980s Brittany Miller.jpg|Brittany Miller Ferdinand movie character.png|Ferdinand The Bull Hammy.jpg|Hammy Elliot open season.png|Elliot Cody Maverick promotional image.png|Cody Maverick Lyrics There was a time when my world was filled with darkness, darkness, darkness And I stopped dreaming now I'm supposed to fill it up with something, something, something In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody I knew before long, long, long ago But I'm still trying to make my mind up Am I free or am I tied up? I change shapes just to hide in this place but I'm still, I'm still an animal Nobody knows it but me when I slip, yeah I slip I'm still an animal There is a hole and I tried to fill up with money, money, money But it gets bigger 'til your hopes is always Running, running, running In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody of who could be strong Tell me if I'm wrong And now I'm pulling your disguise up Are you free or are you tied up? I change shapes just to hide in this place but I'm still I'm still an animal Nobody knows it but me when I slip I'm still an animal I change shapes just to hide in this place But I'm still, I'm still an animal Nobody knows it but me when I slip, yeah I slip I'm still an animal I change shapes just to hide in this place But I'm still, I'm still an animal Nobody knows it but me when I slip, yeah I slip I'm still an animal I change shapes just to hide in this place But I'm still, I'm still an animal Nobody knows it but me when I slip, yeah I slip I'm still an animal Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:AMVs